hiltrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Pragmatic Honor
The code by which all Shandùchans live. It reads as follows: Pragmatic Honor. * To every Shanduchan, honor is vital. Without honor, there can be no Shandücha. Shanducha is a nation not of blood lines, or birth, but of ideas. To know, love, and obey Shanduchan culture is to be Shanduchan. Those not worthy can never grasp it, and those worthy need prove nothing. In the wars we fight, some will try to use our code against us. They shall find nothing but their own corpses. * Honor is pragmatic. Honor is not foolish. To fight an honorable enemy is a gift, and it must be respected. Honor must be shown to the honorable, in equal measure. An enemy with no honor should be dealt with in similar fashion. * Our honor as individuals is absolute. Our honor in Battle, and in dealings with others is relative. Shanducha’s honor must be greater than or equal to what our enemies possess. An enemy using weapons of mass destruction displays cowardice, and unusual brutality. Shanducha would not be the first to strike with such weapons, however, a Shanduchan is authorized to make the enemy pay through the nose--Honor intact. * Deception is vital in battle. Not everyone deserves to know the truth, especially those who wish us harm. * Prisoners of war and civilians must be shown respect and courtesy. They may be interrogated, but not with extreme measures. Spies are given no such protection. * The essential Traits—Loyalty, courage, honesty, determination, wisdom, prudence, devotion to duty, moral uprightness, faith, integrity, kindness, and a deep love of history. * There are always, At Least 7 * If not, then; All of Them. * Through these traits the State and People are elevated. Loyalty to allies in dark times shows true character. Courage is not the absence of fear; only through fear can courage be found. Lies are the tools of the weak and dishonorable. Through determination glory is achieved. A wise man may not need to fight. Prudence does not allow a Shanduchan to only care for the letter of the law. Devotion to duty allows the State to survive both in good times and bad. When right is on your side, can you ever really lose? There is only one God, do not abandon him. When the times are hard, and chips are down, and enemies are at the gate will you honor your code? Kindness is no weakness. Immortality belongs to the remembered. * Our loyalty lies first with God, then to Shanducha itself, then to the Emperor, then to the Clan, then to the Family, and then to yourself. * Parents are primarily responsible for teaching and training their children. They must make sure their kids receive a proper education. Which includes teaching them Pragmatic Honor, how to defend themselves and their homes, ect. * Guiding Principle-- Immortality Belongs to the Remembered. Those who are remembered are not really dead. * Coffee is and always will be awesome. So is rum, whiskey, and Coca-Cola. * The greatest Show ever made by man or ape is and always will be Firefly. Notable mentions—Community, M*A*S*H, Trigun, The Clone Wars, Jeeves & Wooster. * There is no dishonor in defeat. As long as you fought with all the strength, fortitude, strategy, and honor you poses, then your task is fulfilled. Be kind in Victory. * The worst of vile things—The Last Jedi, Decaf coffee, Cowboy Bebop, and Car Radio. “May we find glorious enemies, so that we may be immortal!”